


Awkward Encounters

by Kaoupa



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Humor, Lovers Arcana Shadow, Mentioned brainwashing, awkward humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Only some of SEES knows what happened in the love hotel the night they fought the Hierophant Arcana and Lovers Arcana Shadows.And they all plan on taking what happened to their graves.
Relationships: Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Iori Junpei & Sanada Akihiko, Kirijo Mitsuru & Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 42





	Awkward Encounters

Minato and Minako, very awkwardly, made their way down the hotel's hallway, weapons in hand.

They very pointedly refused to make eye contact or talk to each other.

"Oh, Minato! Minako!"

"Yukari!" Minako felt a smile cross her face, as she was able to finally distract herself from the beyond-awkward scene she'd had with her sibling.

_Fuck. Brainwash._

"I can't believe there was another one... that was the worst!" Yukari shuddered. "Uh, were you two okay?"

"Um... we're fine." Minato replied awkwardly. Even his stoicism had limits.

"How about you guys?" Minako finished.

Yukari managed to conceal her cheeks suddenly gaining a pink tinge by inspecting her bow.

"W-we're fine! Nothing happened!" Mitsuru wasn't as successful, but the power of her glare meant that neither Minato or Minako would have argued if they had been of a mind to.

"Yeah!" Minako nodded furiously as an idea came to her. "Nothing happened to us either! Nothing at all!"

Minato didn't say a word.

"Guys?"

The door to a nearby room opened - and to everyone's surprise, Junpei and Akihiko stepped out. 

They were pointedly not looking at each other as well.

"Akihiko!" Minako grinned.

"Uh - hi Minako..." The boxer looked as though he wanted to look anywhere but at the redhead.

"Let me guess." Minato spoke up.

Akihiko and Junpei both winced.

"Nothing happened to you either?"

They both blinked, but Junpei recovered first. 

"Yup! Nothing happened! We just... fell asleep! Yeah! We fell asleep in two separate beds and woke up a minute ago! That's it!"

"Great! Nothing happened to you too, then!" Minako forced a smile to her face as she took a chalkboard eraser to the chalkboard of her brain to erase the image her mind had put there.

"Yes." Akihiko didn't catch on as quickly as Junpei, but he could draw the same conclusion very easily.

"Very well then." Mitsuru spoke up. "We all encountered the Lovers Arcana Shadow - and beyond taking us to different hotel rooms in pairs, it did **_nothing_ **to us." She frowned.

" ** _This_** is what I am putting on the official record for the Kirijo Group and SEES?"

There was a short pause.

Then, Minato spoke up again.

"Exactly that. Not a word more."

As everyone registered the words of the blue-haired twin Fool, it only took a few seconds for four separate "ayes" to ring out.

Mitsuru, for a split second, smiled.

"Very good. It should be noted that, in order to preserve the record as immaculate, I will have anyone who says anything else happened executed. Let's move out."

SEES gave a vocal chorus of agreement, and made a nonvocal chorus of agreement that if anyone asked, they had all been sleeping.


End file.
